The Kiss
by WiseAvenger
Summary: It was an accident, nothing but an accident. Shikamaru didn't know it would happen, neither did Ino... But one person saw it and Ino doesn't care. See why... InoShika oneshot R


Ino entered her room and closed the door with a _bang _that could shatter any glass nearby. Here she sulked half of the day. Shikamaru was in the hospital, sick with the highest fever possible. But that was not the reason why. Yamanaka Inoichi had asked, no, ordered her to visit him but she could not because she didn't like it. To her, Shikamaru and stinky hospitals were a perfect match and never ever would she step into their gross circle. This was simply not suited for a girl like her. But in the end her father had won.

"Ino, remember your Asuma-sensei's last words to you?" He said in a sly tone, eyes shining with the sheer delight of it. "What was it again?"

Ino had repeated it to him calmly. "'You're strong-willed but... You're good at taking good care of people. Chouji and Shikamaru are awkward so take care of them.'" She looked at him with ill will in her clear blue eyes. "What's with that?"

"If I remember correctly, you promised... Right?"

"Uh-huh... So what's that got to do with this?"

"Shikamaru is sick and simply put, you have got to take care of him."

"But--"

"No buts. It's a promise and you meant to keep it. Now go, I tell you."

And this was why she is now going to the hospital. Along the way, she picked out some flowers for Shikamaru from their flower shop and went on her way, carrying a big basket of various fruits. She was frowning all the way and the boys she passed felt pretty scared of this beautiful kunoichi with the long blonde hair. She did not mean to glare at them but it just came out naturally because of what she felt.

Finally, after a long and tiring walk, she arrived at the hospital. Her voice shaking, she asked for Nara Shikamaru's room number. The nurse looked it up and told her, smiling all the way. Ino felt bad all the more. Wasn't this nurse with the plastered smile seeing her frustration? Then, seeing that she could do nothing else, she walked slowly to the aforesaid room.

Every step seemed like a burden and, as she opened the door, a faint smell of medicine greeted her. Ino frowned and walked up to his bed. Shikamaru was sleeping ever so peacefully, as always. But there was a faint trace of pain on his face. She shivered and placed the basket of fruits on the table. She then proceeded to sit down beside the bed.

Thirty minutes passed with nothing happening at all. Ino furrowed her eyebrows. What's she doing here anyway? So stinky and horrid and gross and... and... Shikamaru-like... Something isn't right and she must do something about it! And so she stood up and decided that she would go home whatever it takes, but as she was about to do so, she felt a hand grip hers. She turned around and saw that Shikamaru was awake, well, almost. His eyelids were barely open and he was whispering something. Ino drew closer to hear.

"Hey... Is anybody there?" He whispered. "I want water."

"Uhmm... Sure. Just let go of me for a while."

"Okay..."

He released her hand and she brought him a cup of water. As she was about to give him some, he quickly reached up and grabbed her arm. Then he pulled her close. During this process, the cup of water was thrown into Ino's dress and it was now dripping wet. This was something truly intolerable but the next thing that happened infuriated her more. As he pulled her closer, eventually, her face was closer to his and with one final pull... Smack! The next thing she knew, they were kissing in a very awkward position and in a gruesome place. It was truly a sight to behold!

Unfortunately, for Ino (Shikamaru doesn't know anything), at that moment, a most unexpected visitor came in: Uzumaki Naruto. He had wanted to see how Shikamaru was doing and now... He giggled in surprise. Ino stood up and looked in Naruto's direction.

"It... It was not what you think it was!" She said, turning red. "He... He pulled me and then... and then..."

"You kissed." Naruto said, trying to stifle his laughter. "You kissed! Ino and Shikamaru kissed!"

He laughed most heartily and Ino just stared at him in shock and disbelief. She, Ino Yamanaka, kissed a Nara Shikamaru?! Impossible! She walked towards the laughing Naruto and pushed him out, closing the door in the process. She breathed heavily and now walked back to the still-dazed Shikamaru. She was about to hit him when reality struck. Shikamaru doesn't know anything. He was simply delirious. He had no consciousness of what happened. It wasn't his fault they kissed.

She touched her lips with her hands and blushed hotly. It wasn't all that bad, well, maybe. After all, it was only Naruto that knew... and her. No one else. Nobody saw it except Naruto. It ain't that bad. Or was it?

"Naruto..." She murmured. "He... He'd be sure to tell and... It will come out... Eventually... But... Who cares?" She beamed and blushed again. "Probably, he'd tell Sakura first and she'd tease me about it... But... But... Who... Who cares? Maybe even father will know and he'd do the same, tease me... But I won't care... Rather, I'd hold my head high... Shikamaru would know, for sure... Someone would tell him and he'd deny everything... But I won't... I won't deny it and say nothing... He might retaliate for a while but the rumors will die down through time..." She glanced at the now sleeping Shikamaru. "I will let this pass for now... The kiss, I mean... But definitely... Not my dress."

Ino stroked his hair and smiled at herself. Pretty well for a first...

Naruto told, of course, and everyone knew about it in seconds but who is Ino to care? It was true and there was no use in denying it. After all, she enjoyed it, that kiss.

- - - - -

**Author's note:** Edited: 03-01-09


End file.
